At The Beginning
by BroeLuv
Summary: Brady and Chloe spend time together. Hijinks ensue and deep feelings may be revealed. Broe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
Chloe Lane laughed as once again Brady Black told a corny joke. He was so different now than when she first met him. Back then he was Mr. angry at the world, yelling at his parent's and telling off anyone who would get in his way, her included.  
  
Now of course that was not the case. Brady had really mellowed out in the last year, having a loving relationship with his father and stepmother, a protective one with his sister, and a mature and thoughtful friendship with herself. Yep Brady Black was exactly the kind of man you would want to know. Seemingly rough around the edges but with a heart of pure gold. Plus it didn't hurt that he was sexy as all hell, tall with a beautiful smile and a beautiful body. Not that Chloe noticed any of these things, nope she was perfectly happy in her single hood mixed in with the occasional backslide of her relationship with Phillip Kiriakis. At least that's what she fervently told herself on the occasion that she would find herself longing for something more. Now was one of those times, when they were simply drinking coffee outside of the Java Cafe while he recounted an encounter with a movie attendant who didn't even know where the movies were playing in his own theater.  
  
"So, I eventually had to sneak out of the theatre cause I told the guy I was just coming back from the bathroom and that the movie was still going on, when in actuality it had ended like five minutes before. You know, it's their own fault for having the good movies so far apart from each other. Makes it more of a challenge," Brady said, his eyes sparkling, "You know how I can't resist a good challenge."  
  
"So," Chloe said, turning to throw out her cup then turning back to look him directly in the eye with a smirk on her face, "you were just proving a point right, not trying to skip out on a ten dollar ticket to Shrek."  
  
"Exactly!" Brady affirmed throwing her a grin before tossing out his cup as well.  
  
"Exactly." Chloe mimicked holding back a chuckle.  
  
Pushing back his chair to dust off his pants before standing up, Brady laughed silently, enjoying himself immensely. "Ready to go Diva?" Brady said extending his hand to her after putting his wallet back in the pocket of his jeans.  
  
"Sure!" she said taking his hand before letting go to straighten her skirt and brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "Where to?" she said hoping to spend some more time with him before he had to get back to work. It was a half-day at Salem High and they had agreed to meet for lunch at Salem Place during his lunch break from Basic Black.   
  
"Actually," he said reluctantly rubbing the back of his neck, "I have to get back to work to put the finishing touches on a project dad has me assigned to before filing a report, but that should only take me an hour or two so after that I am all yours. How about I drive you home and then we can figure out something to do after I get off from work. I promise I'll try not to be too long." he said bringing up his hand to cup her jaw while brushing his thumb against her cheek, secretly marveling at the softness of her skin.  
  
"Okay," she said softly while gazing into his eyes with a shy smile. Reaching up to hold his hand against her cheek, "but I'm holding you to that." she said before bringing his hand down and reluctantly breaking eye contact.   
  
"Cool." he said in relief, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible but it was difficult to work around their busy schedules. They were lucky to have a light workload that day so they could hang out with each other, but, he reminded himself, it's almost summer so that means a lot more time to be with the one I want. "So..." he said licking his lips nervously, "I'll come to your place around three and we'll do something special to celebrate this day of refreshing freedom."  
  
"Special?" she said hopefully, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Winking, Brady stated, "Well that's what we still have to figure out." Grabbing her hand and walking toward his Jeep that was parked at the end of the block Brady said to her, "C'mon I'll take you home. The sooner we leave the sooner we can meet up again."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
  
  
  
Brady sat at his desk shuffling the last of his paperwork while smiling to himself thinking of his plans for the rest of the day. His father peeked in the door every once in a while to laugh to himself about his son's goofy grin, mainly because he knew exactly why he was smiling like that. He suspected it had something to do with a certain Ms. Chloe Lane. Before his last meeting of the day John decided to pay his extra happy son a little visit.  
  
Sneaking up behind Brady who was lost in his own little world John exclaimed loudly, "Working hard son!"  
  
Brady let out a little scream and turned quickly to see his attacker. Letting out a sigh of relief and then glaring when he saw who it was, "Dad, you scared the crap out of me!"   
  
John smothered a chuckle, "Sorry, couldn't help myself!  
  
Brady continued to glare while his father made himself comfortable in one of Brady's plush leather office chairs.  
  
"Need something dad, or are you just here to give me a heart attack?"  
  
John did chuckle at this remark. Raising an eyebrow in true John Black fashion, "Actually," he said smirking, "I was just wondering what had you so involved that you didn't even notice me coming into your office. You were smiling an awful lot. Is there uh something on your mind Brady?"  
  
Brady looked at his father innocently, hoping he couldn't tell what he had been thinking about, cause lord knows if he did he would never stop teasing him about it.  
  
Nervously, "Uh, no dad. I was actually just finishing these last few reports before I left for the day!"  
  
"You're leaving awfully early." John said suspiciously. "You've finished everything?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day a little earlier than normal. Is that so odd?"  
  
John laughed, "No, not odd. I was just wondering if you were planning on telling me that you were leaving early to see Chloe."  
  
Damn, busted! Leaning forward with his elbows on his desk and burying his face in his hands, Brady groaned inwardly. He knew what was coming next. It was always the same. First came the hinting, then came the teasing, then came the full blown laughter while Brady sat mortified, the victim of his father's humor.  
  
With laughter twitching at the corner of his lips, "So, is that why you were just looking like a lovesick teenager who just got to sit next to the prettiest girl in school?"  
  
Brady groaned again, this time out loud though.  
  
Not able to hold it in any longer, John busted out laughing and good-naturedly gave his son a hard slap to the back. "Just messing with you kid," while Brady tried to recover the air that was just forced from his body, "there's nothing to be embarrased about. You know it's okay, I think you're old enough to start liking girls."  
  
Brady finally looked up and sighed, "Oh, come on dad you know this isn't the first time I've liked a girl."  
  
John gave Brady his Gotcha face and accused, "Ah, so you finally admit it?"  
  
Brady's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said and tried to evade the question. "Admit what dad?" trying for nonchalance, "You knew I dated plenty of girls in high school.  
  
Still smirking, John whacked him again, not noticing that it again caused Brady a choking fit. "Nice try son." striding across the room to the mini fridge and grabbing a Coke before heading to the door, "It won't work but nice try nonetheless."  
  
"What won't work?" Brady gasped through a face red from both embarrassment and lack of oxygen.  
  
John turned with his hand on the knob, "This whole denial thing. Your feelings will come out sooner or later whether you want them to or not. My advice is to just tell her the truth now and save you the energy of covering up." Opening the door and stepping out to leave before turning back, "Later kid!" finally noticing his sons face. "Oh and Brady, I'd check the thermostat if I were you, you look a little flushed."  
  
Brady, having finally regained his breath mutters to himself. "The man used to be a mercenary and he wonders why I almost pass out after he whacks me on the back. Unbelievable!"  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Brady thinks about Chloe again and smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There will be some swearing in this chapter. It should be a continuing trend throughout this story so be forewarned.

**Chapter 3**  
  
  


Chloe stood in her room frantically searching her closet for an outfit she deemed worthy of spending an evening with Brady. After ten straight minutes of digging, she finally reached the back and with an extremely disgruntled sigh she loudly exclaimed, "SHIT!!", then covered her mouth at light speed hoping against hope that either Nancy or Craig hadn't heard her. After awhile she finally let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Chloe honey!"  
  
"Shit!" she muttered again, this time under her breath. Her mother had heard her. "Yes mom?" she replied in her most innocent voice hoping calling her mom would soften the blow.  
  
Nancy Wesley came through the door just then with a bewildered look on her face. "Chloe honey, did you just say shit?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed with an embarassed look on her face, shocked because she had never heard her mother curse before.  
  
Nancy looked at her daughters red face and chuckled slightly, "Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I curse all the time. Shit, fuck, bitch or whatever."  
  
"I'm beginning to realize that." Chloe said under her breath with an even more mortified look on her face.  
  
Nancy walked up to Chloe and wrapped an arm around her waist, "You can say shit anytime you want to sweetie, as long as it's in the privacy of your own room, otherwise you're responsible enough that I can trust you to use discretion when in public."  
  
Chloe looked at her mother, not losing the stunned look, "Nancy, can we please not talk about this anymore?" hoping that she would just drop the subject.  
  
leaning up and giving her daughter a light peck on the cheek, "Sure, sweetie. Whatever you want." Nancy released her her and drew a critical eye across the room, "Now may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Okay..." Chloe replied hoping that Nancy wouldn't start cursing again. "Ask away."  
  
Nancy strolled over to her bed and delicately sat on the edge of it, "Why does your room look like a tornado just swept through?"  
  
Chloe let out a deep breath of relief, then held it again as she realized the question.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Huh?" she responded with a shallow breath.  
  
"I asked you a question." Nancy prodded.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was just looking for something to wear." Chloe answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Really?" Nancy said with a skeptical look, "And you had to destroy your room to do it?"  
  
"Well," Chloe replied slowly wishing her mother would drop the subject, "I was looking for something nice."  
  
"Oh, I see. Going on a date with Philip?"  
  
"No, I'm just hanging out with Brady." she said smiling as she spoke his name.  
  
Nancy, not entirely oblivious and looking for a confession, lightly prodded, "Well then why are you getting so dressed up?"  
  
"I didn't say I was getting dressed up, I just said that I was looking for something nice. Is that a crime?" Chloe returned defensively.  
  
"No." with a secret look, "I guess not." Getting up and walking to the door, "I'll let you get back to looking for something to wear on your d- 'hanging out' with Brady." she said before she stepped out and closed the door behind her."  
  
Chloe turned toward the door with a sarcastic look on her face, "Oh, like that wasn't obvious."  
  
Thankful to once again be able to look for an outfit, Chloe turned to her decidedly empty closet before looking at her decidedly messy floor. Then with a disgruntled groan she walked listlessly over to her bed and flopped down backwards. "Arghh!"  
  
The sudden ringing of the doorbell below jolted Chloe out of her daze.  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  


Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys for the wondreful feedback. Please send more, it inspires me to write!:-) BTW, Chloe isn't sick and Belle and Shawn got back together with the help of Mimi, Chloe, and Philip before the dance ever happened. That's all for now...

**Chapter 4**  
  
  


Brady paced nervously back and forth on the Wesley's front porch before inwardly reprimanding himself for acting like the schoolboy with a crush his father had been ribbing him about being. _Calm down Black. She's just a friend and you're just going out for some innocent fun. Even if she wasn't just a kid there's no guarantee that she would like you back anyway._ Brady immediately sobered with that thought and rang the doorbell before leaning against the doorframe in what he hoped looked like a nonchalant pose.  
  
After a little while the door swung open and Brady noticed disappointedly that it was Nancy and not Chloe at the door.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Wesley!" Brady pronounced courteously.  
  
"Brady!" Nancy had a mysterious look that Brady couldn't decipher. "Come in!" holding the door open, "Chloe should be down in a few minutes, but while she's getting ready why don't we have a little chat?"  
  
Brady still couldn't figure out that look so he wasn't sure whether he could trust it or not. Gulping nervously and bringing his hand up to fiddle with his collar before following her in, "Sure, Mrs. Wesley. Why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Chloe's Room_  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" searching her room frantically, "What the hell am I going to wear?"  
  
Turning around and spotting something out of the corner of her eye. "Aha!"  
  
Chloe quickly put it on before looking in the mirror to begin applying a small amount of make-up on her face.  
  
Chloe looked at the finished product in the mirror before smiling to herself, pleased with the finished product.  
  
Combing her fingers through her hair, Chloe tugged at the elastic over one side of her ear.  
  
"I just love this headband!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
_Meanwhile_  
  
"So Brady" Nancy was eyeing Brady with a distinctly critical look. "How do you feel about women who curse?" She had to look out for her daughter after all.  
  
Brady gave her a questioning look. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking me. " Has she been drinking? Brady thought to himself.  
  
"What I'm asking is do you respect women who like to swear?" _He better say yes otherwise he is no good for my daughter. She needs someone who can accept her for who she is._  
  
"Uh, um, yeah I guess so." Brady shifted visibly nervous then relaxed as he finally heard the light treading of the stairs that announced Chloe's arrival.  
  
"Oh, that's Chloe!" Nancy bounced off of the couch and over to the stairs to greet Chloe who came down the stairs wearing exactly the same outfit she had worn that morning with a touch of make-up and for the finishing touch, a brand new blue headband. She looked over at Brady and smiled.  
  
Brady smiled back and got up to greet her. He walked up right next to her and gently tugged on a strand of her hair. "Nice headband." He stated with a smirk  
  
"Thought you'd like it." She replied easily with a smirk of her own, not showing any hint of the tingles she was experiencing at the gesture. "Shall we go now?"  
  
"Have fun you guys!" Nancy exulted eagerly, "And Chloe, remember what I said." She finished with a wink before bounding up the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Brady questioned after noticing the look on Chloe's face   
  
"Beat's me." She responded trying to forget her mother's bizarre behavior  
  
"Okay. You ready to go?"  
  
Chloe nodded and grabbed his hand before walking to the door.  
  
Brady, being the gentleman that he is opened the door and held it for her while she walked through. Just as he was closing the door, he heard Chloe's sudden question.  
  
"Where the hell are we going anyway?"  
  
  


Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the delay. Please enjoy....And review!**_:-)_**

****

**Chapter 5**  
  
  


"Where the hell are we going anyway?"  
  
Brady turned away from the door in shock at Chloe's choice of language.  
  
"Excuse me?" he sputtered  
  
Chloe, not realizing what she said just looked in confusion at Brady's flustered face "I asked where we were going. What's the matter?"  
  
Brady studied her for half a second before shaking his head slightly and answering, "Oh, um I didn't really think that far ahead. I figured we'd just go with the original plan and see what the day brings us." He looked at her for approval.  
  
"Sure. That sounds okay. Do you want to check out Salem Place then?"  
  
"Actually I thought we'd go for a drive along the road at the edge of the woods and see where it goes. You up for it?"  
  
Chloe thought for a moment then smiled brightly, "Let's go!"

  
  
**************************  
_~fifteen minutes later~_

  
  
"Hey Brady!" Chloe called out over the sound of the radio  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop for a minute?"  
  
Brady looked over concerned "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I just want to explore a bit."  
  
"Chloe, we're in the middle of nowhere. What could there possibly be to explore?" He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Brady please." pouting at him  
  
Brady heaved a dramatic sigh then smothered the smile that was beginning to creep onto his face as he pulled over to the side of the road. "Fine. Explore. Have a ball."  
  
Chloe looked at him petulantly "You're not coming with me?"  
  
teasing her "Hey, you're the one that wanted to go exploring, not me. Pick me up a pine cone when you come back."  
  
She looked at him in amazement. "You would leave me to get murdered by some axe wielding psychopath?"  
  
Brady grins crookedly, "If you see one just scream and I'll follow the trail of red."  
  
Her mouth snaps shut with an apparent look of hurt and she quickly but silently jumps out of the Jeep and starts walking towards the end of the woods.  
  
Brady's smile drops and he mentally berates himself for making her feel bad then waits five seconds before he hops out himself to jog after her.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
frustrated "Chloe, come on I was just kidding!" seeing that she hasn't stopped he increases the pace to a full fledged run.  
  
Chloe meanwhile keeps walking but her lips are turned up in a devious grin. She hears him coming closer and stops suddenly.  
  
Brady, who has seen her stop tries to slow down in time but can't as his momentum forces him to collide with her and sends both of them tumbling to the ground.   
  
"Oof!" is what can be heard from both of them.  
  
Brady rolls to the side so as not to hurt her anymore than he already has and starts immediately apologizing. "Jeez Chloe, I am so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I didn't mean what I said back there. I was going to come with you. I was just kidding around, and then you got upset and walked away and I tried to catch up and..." He stopped short when he saw that she was shaking and became even more worried. With a hint of panic in his voice, "Chloe, say something! Speak to me!"   
  
He reached out for her shoulder and lightly turned her over. What he saw shocked him. She was... she was... laughing. Not just a little giggle either. She was straight out about to bust a gut. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and when she wouldn't stop he began to get worried again.  
  
"Chloe?" he said a little timidly.   
  
She tried to stop laughing and forced a sober look on her face, which only lasted for about two seconds before she started breaking up again. After about five minutes of this, she could finally form a somewhat coherent sentence.  


  



End file.
